Bobby Darling
Bobby Darling is a popular Indian actor who acted in Hindi and Tamil films. His original name is Pankaj Sharma. He himself as well as the contemporary Indian media call him as a gay man, who dresses more or less like a woman; however, his repeated claims that he feels himself to be a woman inside the body of a man would make him, by modern medical terminology, a transsexual person. Biography Pankaj Sharma was born in Delhi. He is the second of three children of an English professor and a bank manager named As a young boy, he played only with girls and wanted to be a woman. In the eighth grade, he started using his mother's lipsticks, saris and bras. In the 12th grade, he had his first serious relationship with a male classmate. His parents took him to a sexologist, a psychiatrist, and even a temple. One day he ran away with his boyfriend, because he was afraid of flunking the final exams. The couple travelled to the Far East and Europe, doing odd jobs. He returned when his father called him to say his mother was dying of kidney failure. After his mother's death, Pankaj tried to become a teacher by joining Khalsa college. His father disowned him through a legal notice published in newspaper. Pankaj then came to Mumbai from Delhi. He spent a fortnight at the station, sleeping on stairs. He was invited to live with four girls, who worked in a dance bar in Malad. The girls told him about a gay man who used to earn a lot as a dancer. Bobby Darling decided to become a dancer, and earned Rs. 170 for his first performance. He decided to become an actor after reading Bollywood actress Rekha's interview, in which she said: "If you're famous, people love you for being famous. They don't care about your personal life". He struggled for two years before he started getting small roles in films. He started getting known as "Bobby Darling" (Bobby was Pankaj's pet name). He also became a known name in Mumbai's party circuits. Acting career Bobby Darling has worked in many Hindi films such as Taal, Style, Na Tum Jaano Na Hum, Maine Dil Tujhko Diya, Stumped, Chalte Chalte, Valentines Day, Page 3, Navarasa, Kyaa Kool Hai Hum, Apna Sapna Money Money and Tum. He has also worked in TV serials such as Jassi Jaissi Koi Nahin, Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi, Yeh Dil Chahe More, Kittie Party, Kahin To Milenge, Kahi Kissi Roz, Kyon Hota Hai Pyar, Hum Paanch, and Professor Pyarelal He recently appeared in the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother (called Big Boss) where he was evicted from the house in the first week through an audience poll. A rumor has been going around regarding his involvement with Deepak Parashar - this rumor is unfounded, as Deepak Parashar is happily married with his wife and kids. Filmography * Mr.Black Mr.White (2007) ...(Post-Production) * I Am In Love (2007) ...(Filming) * Naughty Girl (2007) ...(Filming) * Problem Mein Bhas Gaya Yaar (2007) ...(Filming) * Traffic Signal ..... Sharon * Come December (film) .... Bobby Darling * Apna Sapna Money Money (2006) ...Bobby Mohabbati * Hota Hai Dil Pyaar Mein Pagal (2006) .. * Ek Se Mera Kya Hoga (2006) * Tom, Dick and Harry (2006) ... * Saawan - The Love Season (2006) * Naughty Boy (2006) * Mr.100% The Real Player (2006) .... * Navarasa (2005)....Bobby Darling * Nazar (2005) ....Choreographer * Kyaa Kool Hai Hum (2005) ....Kiran * Page 3 (2005) .... * Tauba Tauba (2004) .... * Dil Ne Jise Apna Kahaa (2004) * Tum? (2004) * Chalte Chalte (2003) ...Gujarati Mannubhai * Stumped (2003) * Valentine Day (2003) .... * Jeena Sirf Mere Liye (2002) * Maine Dil Tujhko Diya (2002) ....Bobby * Na Tum Jaano Na Hum (2002)....guest appearance * Style (2001) * Taal (1999) References * http://www.deccanherald.com/deccanherald/mar142004/ent2.asp * http://us.indiantelevision.com/interviews/y2k4/actor/bobby_darling.htm External links * Filmography * A link which proves his popularity * Darling, Bobby Darling, Bobby Darling, Bobby